Oh, I see
by Nice Decoration
Summary: James Madison and Thomas Jefferson were happy. Then along came Hamilton. Also I rated it teen to be safe.


Alexander Hamilton is known for jumping around from guy to guy. His first victim was Aaron Burr. They where together for almost a year. Then Alex was found to be cheating on him with John Laurens. Aaron quickly broke up with Alex, and then John and Alex where together. But Alex is getting sick of John, and now he has his eyes set on someone new. Of course, this story isn't about Alexander Hamilton. This story is about James Madison and Thomas Jefferson. Alex will come in late

James was sitting on the couch, eating chips and watching Netflix. He wanted his boyfriend, Thomas, to come home already. He'd been out at the bar for hours. James would have come with, but he was sick. Again. It was a cold, it would go away, like always. Suddenly, Thomas walked in. It was a surprise, because he was always home later. He eat down next to James and put his arm around him.

"Hey, how are you feeling Jemmy?" Thomas asked.

"Better now that you're home. " James answered.

"Good..." Thomas said before eating a whole bunch of chips.

Thomas was good at lying. His boyfriend had no idea he was cheating on him. Honestly, Thomas never loved James in the first place. James had asked him out, and he said yes only because he was James 's best friend. He didn't want to make his best friend cry. So they dated and moved in together, and James was as happy as he could be, which made Thomas happy.

Thomas got a text from Alex, who he was behind James' back. 'Hey baby, can you come over? I miss you.' It said. 'Okay, I'll be there in 5.' Thomas responded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jemmy. I have to pick up a book from the library. I have a project due soon." Thomas explained.

"Okay...see you later Thomas." James said sadly. Thomas had just gotten home, and he was going out again? Why was he never hanging out with him?

Thomas went to Alex's place. They hung out and watched a movie, before they missed suddenly. John walked in at that exact moment.

"A-alex..what...THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! " John shouted. He was angry, sad, and scared at the same time. He took out his phone and snap a photo of them together.

"JOHN?! Its... Not what it looks like..." Alex said , surprised.

"Yeah!? Don't give me that shit Alex! I walked in on you kissing Thomas Jefferson! Doing give me that bullshit! " John shouted, tears coming down his eyes.

John stormed out of the house. Madison. John just remembered that Thomas was dating James Madison.

John practically ran down to Thomas and James' apartment, and banged on the door as hard as he could.

James nearly fell off the couch after the hanging started. He walked over to the door and opened it. John Laurens was standing there, crying.

"John? What are you doing here? Why are you crying? " he asked. John pulled out his phone and showed him the picture.

"I walked in on our boyfriends, KISSING." John announced before James walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door. He sat on the toilet and cried. He cried and cried until he couldn't anymore. He had truly loved Thomas, and yet Thomas was going out and being with other people. It was no wonder he was always out. He came out of the bathroom to see John crying on his couch.

"Hey, John." James sobbed. "It'll be okay."

Jefferson walked home. He had stayed with Alex for a bit longer, mainly because he didn't want to go home yet. He wanted to be with Alex for a while longer. He walked in his house to see John Laurens sitting on his couch with James. They were both crying. No. John had told James. They heard the door open, and they both looked at Jefferson walk in.

"James...whatever you heard from John was a lie." Thomas explained. What was he supposed to say, 'Sorry, I cheated!'

"No! It wasn't Jefferson! He has evidence! Don't even! Go back to your new love!" James shouted.

Thomas had never heard James so angry. So he listened he went back to Alex's.

"Hey, Madison?" John said.

" Yeah? " James responded.

"Can I stay here tonight?" John asked. " I don't want to go home... "

"Of course."


End file.
